When I'm gone
by Willenskraft
Summary: Kurt has never thought he would miss someone like Sebastian. But we only understand the value of things when they're gone, right?


_Hey guys, I wrote a Kurtbastian drabble. It's my first try in English which is not my native language so cut me some slack._

_Kurt's in NY, first year at Vogue and NYADA, everything as in canon except that Klaine never got back together as friends with benefits after the break up and also nothing worked out with Adam… because of reasons. And Sebastian actually graduated with Kurt. _

_Inspired by Anna Kendrick's song._

Kurt instantly loved this song. He liked its simple but catchy melody, but who knew lyrics would provoke some thoughts which should never see the light of day?  
Kurt has never thought he would miss someone like Sebastian. But we only understand the value of things when they're gone, right?  
Back then he could barely stand the guy for like 2 minutes without feeling a strong urge to beat the crap out of him. He hated his stupid face, features sharp and edgy, his piercing green eyes, his hilarious CW hair, swaggy mannerism and superior, cocky attitude. He still hates all that.  
But it's another kind of hate. More like something that you love to hate, need to hate even, for the mere sake of having something permanent, something that you know will never change in the swirl of altering moments of life.  
Funny, but he never told Blaine that the day before he left Ohio he met Sebastian at Lima Bean. As it turned out Smythe was gonna hop on the plane leaving their backwater behind to start his new life in France. That bastard.  
Who the hell decides to grab a cup of shitty coffee at a parody of Starbucks when in several hours you'll be in a different state, in a different country for Christ's sake? Well, obviously Sebastian Smythe was that person. Anyway it seemed he was living at the café  
They went as usual being at each other's throats. Insults were generously provided by each party. "I hate you's" filled the air. Kurt can vaguely remember bits and pieces of their banter, something like:  
"Are you sure you're gay? I think you're just an ugly girl or something".  
"At least I'm not a walking STD dispenser, mister "We broke up 20 minutes after we met".  
"And this is the best thing you could come up with? Shame, Kurt". Sebastian said, winking at him. Oh, how Kurt hated this stupid habit.  
"The only positive thing about you is your Chlamydia status, Sebastian".  
"Please, gay face, pathetic innuendos again? Learn from the best: your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory".  
"Fuck you", Kurt spat out in his face but in the heat of the moment he still felt this pleasant, uncontrollable energy coursing in his body.  
"Bitch", Sebastian said, smirking, totally satisfied.  
"Craigslist".  
Eventually Kurt stood up, furious and fed up but also afraid that if he stayed he would really start enjoying this kind of sick foreplay they were having.  
"I'm glad I won't have to see your meerkat face ever again, Sebastian".  
He turned, ready to leave with his chin up high, and squared his shoulders in case Sebastian'd decide to retaliate.  
But instead of another snarky come-back the green-eyed boy said:  
"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone".  
Kurt froze, shocked both by the words and the serious, genuine tone. What the hell, Sebastian Smythe never sounded serious. Hummel bit his lip before bracing himself.  
"I highly doubt that" he said, angry 'cause of his traitorous pitchy voice and then he left without even a glance back.  
And now, a year and some heavy drama later, after everything he experienced, after earning his place at Vogue and NYADA and after his heart finally started recovering from the pain 'caused by Blaine's betrayal he sits on his couch in New York and listens this stupid song. He practically hears Sebastian's voice when he said "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone".  
Kurt's cell beeps pulling him from the haze of heavy thoughts, blurry memories of cold eyes and lascivious smile and strange ache of nostalgia. When he slides his thumb over the screen and sees a message from an unknown number, confusion shows on his beautiful face and panic washes over him.  
What the… Kurt breathes, struck by realization, and then instantly terrified by a wave of annoyance replaced by a feeling of butterflies mating in his stomach and moving up to his throat.  
He's looking at the screen, reading the words over and other again  
"I'm in NY, Princess. Missed me?"


End file.
